Deep Ocean Vast Sea
by RiverRamsden
Summary: With Ron and Harry gone, Hermione is left alone and finds comfort in the most unlikely person. Draco finds himself unable to keep his feelings at bay, but when Draco leaves Hermione at the hands of Deatheaters, will Hermione be able to forgive him?
1. Goodbye Doesn’t Mean Forever

_Authors Note: This is my first ever Fan Fiction. Please, go easy on me. However, I can handle criticism as long as it's expressed in a polite manner. Feel free to express your opinions. I'd love some feedback on my work both good and bad. I'm going to try and keep everyone in character as much as I can. Of course with this fiction there is going to be times when the characters aren't exactly like they are in the books. The reason for that is because we all relate to the characters differently and I feel like sometimes there is more depth and struggles with certain characters than what has already been told. _

_Also, I'm new to reading Harry Potter. I've been a fan of the movies from the start but have only read them recently so I'm not an HP Scholar yet. So if I slip up with something please don't nit-pick. Like if I describe the castle or the rooms wrong. I'm doing my best. The story will take place between the 6__th__ and 7__th__ books. There will be certain scenes taken from the books but with a different flair. The kids are starting their 6__th__ year and all three already know about the Horcruxes. Though, it will all end differently I assure you. I think I'm going to shut up now._

_Like I said before I'm new to this and I just hope that I do it the right way when it comes to posting and such. Yeah, so enjoy and please comment._

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the characters only the plot. I make no money from this. I write simply for fun.  
_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever**_

Hermione, Ron and Harry trudged along the familiar halls of Hogwarts. They, along with a handful of other students were on their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. They'd been back at school for about three weeks and things were hardly normal. Parents didn't feel that their children were safe at Hogwarts with the return of You-Know-Who, especially since it was no secret that he sought after Hogwarts very own, Harry Potter. Therefore, half of Hogwarts' students didn't show up for the new term. The number of first years had dramatically declined while the fifth, sixth and seventh years only took a minor hit. Still, the students that had returned to Hogwarts seemed downtrodden. The welcoming feast wasn't nearly as "welcoming" as normal. It was all very frustrating. Now was not the time to be losing hope.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Hermione affirmed as she slammed her book down on the table once they'd reached their seats.

"Bloody Hell, 'Mione," Ron shouted as her very heavy book landed on the spot of table that his hand happened to be resting on.

"Sorry," she said as her cheeks tinged pink. "This is just extremely frustrating." She said as she sat down in her respective seat. She looked around the great hall at all the glum faces. "Just look at them. They are all behaving like a bunch of depressed zombies. Hogwarts is supposed to be a cheerful place of learning."

"Only you would find learning cheerful." Ron said before stuffing his face with the fork full of eggs he'd gathered.

"Shut it, Ronald." She said, letting out a big sigh. "You know what I mean, don't you Harry?" She questioned, looking across the table at her dark haired friend.

"Oh, um... yeah," he said nodding his head quickly, paying more attention to the professors at the head of the House tables. "Of course," Harry then looked down at his plate and started on his bread and butter. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounds like '_boys'_.

Ginny Weasley, along with a few more students from Gryffindor joined the table shortly after they'd arrived. As the meal continued, there was a bit of light conversation going on, but nothing Hermione found very interesting. She was pretty much zoned out, lost in her own mind. She noted how strange it was that the Great Hall seemed so quiet now due to the significant number of students that were missing. It was all You-Know-Who's fault. These were supposed to be the best years of their lives, years meant to be spent deciding their career and becoming the witches and wizards that would create the future foundation of their society, and now everything seemed so jumbled and cluttered all because of the power hungry, evil dark wizard.

As her mind started to drift off of Voldemort, she began thinking about Horcruxes. Professor Dumbledore allowed Harry to tell her and Ron about the mission to destroy them. As much as she tried to seem calm about the war that was brewing, it constantly plagued her mind. She knew it would only be a matter of time before everything ruptured. Then there would be no turning back. They'd been working extensively since the end of summer trying to figure out where the other Horcruxes could be. As the reminder of the war sprang in mind, she decided she'd better use the rest of her time wisely and try doing more research. She sighed dramatically and stood up.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to…"

"The library," Harry, Ron and Ginny finished for her. "Yes, the library," she said smiling. She stood up from the table and turned around. As soon as she did, she bumped into someone hard and fell backwards landing on the floor.

Hermione screeched and huffed as her bottom hit the floor. She blew a strand of her hair out of her face and looked up. She scowled when she saw who it was that she'd run into. No, she didn't run into him. She refused to be at fault here. He'd run into her and probably knocked her down on purpose.

"Ah, look what we have here. Two weasels, an orphan, and a mudblood. How touching," he said with a sneer.

"Mind your tongue, Malfoy," Harry spat at him.

"Or what? You're godfather will put me in my place? Oh wait, that's right, you're godfather's dead. Just like your filthy, foolish parents, Potter," he said, turning his attention back to Hermione who was still on the floor. He had an amused look on his face.

"How dare you talk about my parents!" Harry was up and over the table with his wand pointed directly at Draco's chest faster than you could say 'Quidditch.' Harry had hundreds of hexes speeding through his mind. Before Harry had the chance to choose a hex for Draco, Ginny laid her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, no. You're better than this. You're better than him." Ginny tried to soothe Harry.

Harry begrudgingly began to lower his wand and continued to his seat, Draco sneering once more.

"You need to leave, now." Hermione said to the tall pale blonde standing before her.

He chuckled and bent down slightly to get closer to her. "Hey Granger, would you care to shine my shoes while you're down there?" Draco stood back up with a satisfied smile on his face.

Draco began to walk by Hermione as a sudden and brilliant plan started to take shape in her mind. She smirked to herself and stuck her foot out, tripping him at the last moment. He hit the ground about a foot from her, causing an eruption of laughter from the Gryffindor table and the rest of the tables for that matter. She quickly stood up and straightened out and dusted off her robes. She bent down in front of him smirking the entire time.

"Hey Malfoy, would you care to shine my shoes while you're down there?" she retorted in a mocking tone.

"You revolting, filthy mudblood!" he retorted.

Hermione knew she should be used to the offensive word by now, but it still stung every time he said it. She quickly wiped the hurt off of her face before anyone had time to notice. She scowled back at him with malice in every word. "You greasy ferret," she said hotly.

"Completely mental know-it-all!" he exclaimed loudly as he stood up and regained his footing.

"Daddy's boy," she said, smirking up at him. They were now nose to nose. He glared at her, but couldn't come up with a comeback. She gave him one final smirk, turned on her heel, and stalked off with pride.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was still seething from his earlier encounter with Granger. He could hardly believe the way Hermione had spoken to him, not to mention the fact that she'd tripped him and made him look like a fool. Actually, he could believe it. She had always been the witty one out of the trio and always had the quickest retorts.

However, it still frustrated him more than anything. He had rolled his shirtsleeves up and was pacing around the Slytherin common room thinking about their earlier verbal exchange. He smirked to himself as he thought about how her face slightly reddened and her eyes narrowed at him. He was satisfied knowing that he could push her buttons like that. His smile faded though when he realized that she was probably equally as satisfied knowing that she could press his buttons as well.

His mind raced back to the moment she stalked out of the Great Hall. Granger almost looked kind of attractive with that self satisfying smirk she'd had right before she turned on her heel and left him there at a loss for words. She was a mudblood, though. He couldn't think she was attractive! She was beneath him and against everything his family stood for.

"Hermione Granger is nothing but a filthy mudblood," he said out loud.

He had to make sure that important fact was very clear. The last thing he needed to do was to get a harebrained idea about her being hot in his mind. He suddenly felt a throb in his arm and looked down at the Dark Mark he'd received at the end of the summer. It was almost as if it were trying to remind him where his loyalties lie. Yes, he'd finally fulfilled his father's wish and joined the tumultuous Death Eaters. He looked down at the imperishable mark again, disgusted with it.

As a boy growing up hearing his father talk about such things, he'd assumed it be something grand. He'd almost looked forward to when he was younger. However, since he'd become a Death Eater it had been less than divine. He'd seen Voldemort kill a few people and it made his stomach churn. He really didn't understand how his father had put up with it for so many years or how someone could be so corrupt.

Then again, Draco did know why, for he saw fear in his father's eyes in the presence of the Dark Lord. Draco sympathized with his father, but at the same time detested him for ultimately getting their family involved.

Draco put his finger to his temples. He didn't feel like thinking about such things anymore. He rolled his sleeves back down and buttoned his cuffs.

After all, it would probably be best not to flaunt around the Dark Mark at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione was sitting studiously in the library with books scattered and covering the entire table in front of her. She'd been through about a dozen books and still had close a dozen more to go through. Some of them she'd already searched through, but it was of the utmost importance that she didn't miss a lick of useful information. She was so intent on finding something that she even read straight through lunch hour. She was focused and reading furiously when she felt someone standing over her. She looked up and turned around to find Harry and Ron. They both had sullen looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" She asked knowing something was wrong immediately.

"Hermione," Harry began and then sat down at the chair across from her. Ron stood awkwardly beside him. "Professor Dumbledore has a lead on where he thinks we may find the next item we've been looking for. " He said, trying to be vague. Hermione of course caught on right away.

Hermione beamed at him. "That's absolutely wonderful! Why aren't you two smiling? That's good news. That's great news. Right?" she asked looking from Harry to Ron and then back to Harry.

"Dumbledore wants us to leave immediately. The more….items we destroy before…" Harry paused again, trying to chose his words carefully "...he finds out that we know his secret, the better." He was talking quietly as there were a few students scattered about the library.

Hermione chuckled softly. "Okay, but I still don't understand why you've got such miserable looks on your faces. I know that I'm going to be the only one upset to miss classes," she chuckled again and quirked her eyebrow waiting on a response.

Harry looked down at his hands for a minute. He felt really guilty. He hated having to be the one to tell her that she wasn't to come along with them. He didn't understand why she wasn't permitted to come, but Professor Dumbledore had insisted that it just be he and Ron. "Well, you see Profess..."

Hermione cut him off before he could even finish his statement. "By us, you me you and Ron," Hermione said as realization sunk in. She slumped back in her chair. Harry was once again looking down at his hands.

"We're really sorry 'Mione, but you know there is no persuading or arguing with Dumbledore," this coming from Ron.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and sat straight up again. "Of course not. I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for wanting you two to leave me behind." Hermione couldn't help but to have a bit of venom and resentment in her voice. She was sad, hurt and angry all at the same time. She'd never felt a rush of emotion like this before. She had to get out of there before she let the emotions overtake her.

When she stood up, Ron grabbed her arm. "Hermione," he said and there was a bit of pleading in his tone.

"Ronald," she said looking down at his hand on her arm. She looked back up and he let her arm go. She stalked off and before she even made it out of the door, tears sprang from her eyes.

* * *

Hermione was extremely quiet throughout dinner. She knew she was being stubborn, that if she was meant to stay that's just how it had to be. However, this year was hard enough already. She didn't know how she'd make it through with both Ron and Harry gone for Merlin only knows how long. She was also immensely worried for them. What if they didn't come back?

At the thought of that she had to brush a few stray tears from her eyes. There was so much she wanted to say yet she remained silent.

"We are getting ready to leave. We just have to speak with Dumbledore once more. We hope that you'll see us off." Harry said breaking the silence. She didn't have time to reply before both he and Ron were up making their way to the staff table.

Hermione looked over at Ginny and sighed, "Let's wait in the corridor."

The red head smiled. She was glad that Hermione had come around.

The two girls walked outside of the doors of the Great Hall and waited for the boys. Hermione was grateful for Ginny. With Ginny here that meant she wouldn't be utterly alone.

When the boys came out, Harry approached Hermione first as Ron approached his little sister. Hermione looked up at Harry, trying to hold back her tears. Harry noticed them right away and leaned his head to the side, putting one of his hands on each of her arms.

"Hey, we are going to be back in a few weeks tops and hopefully we will be one step closer to our final goal." She simply nodded her head at him and brushed at her eyes. "And I'm sure by the time we get back you will have already found another one for us to go after."

Hermione gave a slight laugh at his confidence in her. She plunged forward and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her and squeezed her back.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry. Be safe." She said before she kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said softly back to her as he gave her one last squeeze.

Ron then approached her and she immediately gave him a big hug. She didn't know what she'd do if anything happened to either one of her boys. "Please Ronald, don't do anything stupid." She said pulling back from their hug.

"Blimey 'Mione, don't you have any faith in me?" he questioned, faking a pained look on his face. She pushed his shoulder and he smiled at her.

The four of them finished their goodbyes and by the end of them both Hermione and Ginny had tear-stained cheeks. Right before the boys disappeared; Harry turned and looked over his shoulder, giving them one last smile.

"Don't worry, goodbye doesn't mean forever," he said giving the girls one last smile before disappearing.

* * *

Malfoy had been exiting the Great Hall when he saw the four of them exchanging what looked like goodbyes. He ducked into a dark corner and watched them as they hugged one another. He wondered where Potter and Weasley were off to, but at the same time he really didn't care that much. He wasn't a spy by any means. Plus, if they were gone that was better for him. However, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as he watched how upset Hermione and even the other weasel were about their departure. Their friendships overwhelmed him.

Of course, Malfoy had friends. He was popular and handsome, but it was nothing like what they shared. Part of him longed for true friendship, maybe even companionship. He wanted friends that didn't like him for his money or his family's status in the pureblood society. It really irked him that Potter had of all that and he didn't. He was supposed to be above Potter in every way.

Maybe he could have it, though. Maybe if he just tried harder and wasn't so arrogant. He sat there pondering a bit as he continued to watch.

The boys already disappeared and Ginny left shortly after. Hermione, however, lingered for a few moments. He wondered if she thought that they would come back for her. The thought almost made him laugh. Surely, if they intended to come back for her, they wouldn't have left her in the first place. And she was supposed to be the bright one. He saw that she was still somewhat crying and he had an urge to try and comfort her somehow.

Wait, comfort her? Why in the bloody hell would he want to do that?

He didn't understand, but he felt sorry for her. Standing there in the empty corridor she looked so alone. Alone, he repeated in his head. That's exactly what he felt right now, alone. He stepped out of the shadows and moved towards her. He really wasn't good at this kind of thing, but he figured he'd give it a shot.

"Upset your boyfriend left, Granger?" he said, smirking at her.

She turned and glared at him sharply. "Bugger off, Malfoy," she said as she pushed past him hard. She almost knocked him to the floor again for the second time that day.

His mouth was agape as he held on to the spot she pushed on his chest. That really didn't come out like he meant it to. All he managed to do was piss her off even more. He shrugged his shoulders and headed off to his dorms. Why should he care anyway!?


	2. Gravity

_Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who subscribed to the alerts for this story and to those who added it as a favorite. It really means a lot to me. Thanks for everyone who's reading. I know that you're out there because I saw. I'd really appreciate Reviews though. They are helpful. I'd like to know if I'm on the right track and how you guys are responding to the characters and the plot. So after you read if you'd just take a minute or two to leave a review that would be awesome. It doesn't have to be very long. _

_For those of you that did review already. Thank you so much. I really do appreciate you taking the time out. _

_Also, a huge THANK YOU goes out to my beta Megan (__meggsterz__). She is absolutely amazing and helped me a great deal with revising this chapter. I adore her for the help and all the great advice. She really is the best.  
_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter. _

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Gravity**_

Hermione sat rather stoical across from Ginny Weasley in the Great Hall. She was pushing her food around on her plate, her mind lost in thought. Harry and Ron had been gone for three weeks and there had been no word from them or of them. The boys had been due home a week ago but still hadn't returned. As the days wore on it became increasingly difficult for Hermione to eat or sleep because of the huge knots that had formed in her stomach. However, it seemed as though she were the only one worried sick. Even as Dumbledore assured her that the boys were fine and had probably just hit a few unpredictable snags along the way, she still wasn't completely convinced. These were her boys, and the thought of anything happening to them was unbearable and made her cringe and tearful. She found it harder and harder to relax.

"You really should eat something," Ginny said softly to her. However, it was loud enough to break Hermione of her thoughts.

"I know Ginny. I just don't really feel like it." Hermione replied as she looked back down at her plate.

Ginny looked over at her friend with a sad expression. "I know you're worried about them. I am too, but if Professor Dumbledore said they're fine then I'm sure that they are."

"But what if they're not fine," Hermione retorted. Her voice was a little sharper than she meant it to me.

"But what if they are," Ginny fired back quickly with an equal sharpness to her tone. "Now is not the time to doubt. They need you to believe in them. I need you to believe in them." She finished softly.

Hermione was silent and immediately felt guilty. Just a few weeks ago she had scolded the rest of the student body for acting hopeless and here she was, acting the same way. "I know, you're right." She said agreeing with Ginny. Hermione had to change her attitude, not only for herself but for Ginny as well.

Ginny's expression softened. "Of course I'm right. Now eat. Harry and Ron would be rather upset if they returned and saw that you'd been reduced to a pile of bones."

Hermione and Ginny both chuckled at the comment. She then picked up her fork and began eating. She felt better immediately. Now more than ever she was thankful that she still had Ginny there with her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table watching Hermione as she picked at her food. He'd noticed that she'd seemed rather upset for the past week. He figured it had something to do with Potter and Weasley. _Maybe they are dead_, he thought to himself. No, he couldn't get that lucky. Plus, she'd probably be a bit more upset if that were the case. Though, he was sure whatever was upsetting her had to do with them.

He couldn't make sense of it, but over the past few weeks he'd felt drawn to the Granger girl, as if gravity itself kept conjuring the thought of her into his conscience. It was completely absurd and he detested her even more for it, but he couldn't help it. For some reason he just wanted to talk to her. Get to know her. Maybe it was because he knew that she had the ability to offer him genuine friendship, the one thing that he secretly longed for.

No, all of that was a lie. It had to be. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted nothing to do with her. After all, she was beneath him. His mind was just trying to toy with him, that's all. Right then he decided he needed to keep his distance from her. Out of sight out of mind right. Then he wouldn't have these lunatic notions running uncontrollably through his brain.

As the battle inside his head waged on, he continued to stare, motionless and unable to take his eyes off the brown haired Gryffindor across the boisterous room.

**

* * *

**

After Ginny and Hermione's earlier conversation, the rest of the meal went on quite well. They were slowly feeling a sense of normalcy return as Ginny listened to Hermione explain an article about Harfanide Lopsies she'd read from _The Quibbler. _She continued to explain that if one were to find a Harfanide Lopsie washed up on the ocean it would bring 60 years of good luck. As Hermione went on into detail about the lucky creatures, Ginny began to notice Draco staring intently at her friend. It bewildered her as well as struck her funny.

Hermione noticed the sudden bemused look on Ginny's face. "What?"

Ginny leaned forward and spoke softly. "Draco Malfoy's eyes are boring a hole into the back of your head." She said flashing another grin. "And he looks like he's in pain." She said, chuckling lightly.

Hermione looked surprised for a moment. _Why would Draco Malfoy be staring at me? _She thought this to herself. Clearly Ginny must be mistaken. "You must be seeing things." She said straightening up and taking one last bite of her dessert. All of a sudden she felt very self conscious.

"See for yourself," Ginny said tilting her head in Draco's direction.

Hermione sighed and tentatively looked over her shoulder. When she did her chocolate brown eyes instantly met the gaze of the cool grey eyes belonging to Draco Malfoy. She was slightly taken aback as their eyes caught one another's, locked in an intense gaze. Clearly the universe had fallen out of sorts sometime between breakfast and lunch. That was the only logical explanation. Before she had time to even register that she too was now staring, Draco jerked to his feet and fled the hall.

Hermione couldn't help but blush slightly as she turned back to Ginny. "What just happened?"

**

* * *

**

After catching Draco in the Great Hall staring at her, she decided to just brush it off. It probably didn't mean anything anyway, right? More than likely he was just thinking about ways to plot against her. After all, he was Draco Malfoy, the biggest bully at Hogwarts, and if that were the case she'd just have to watch her back. No big deal. She was already doing that anyway.

Hermione made her way to Potions class and sat down at her respective table. After everyone had taken their seats and Professor Slughorn had begun class, Hermione got that familiar empty feeling in her stomach again. She looked at the empty spaces on both sides of her that were normally occupied by Ron and Harry. She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief minute in order to push the anxiety away once more. When she opened her eyes again, students were moving around the room pairing off. Hermione thought back to the previous lesson when the Professor informed the students that in the next few weeks they'd be working on rather difficult potions and thought it'd be better if they worked in pairs. Hermione looked around the room and found that everyone had already paired off. She sighed and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Professor Slughorn said as he stepped towards her.

"There seems to be no more available partners." She spoke quickly and a little embarrassed, though she wasn't sure why. "Which is fine," she continued on speaking rather fast. "I can work on my own. It's no problem really." She continued to ramble on giving him excuses.

"Nonsense," he said interrupting her. "It's not possible. We have an even number of students. Let's see…" He said as he scanned the room. His eyes fixed on the pale blonde boy in the back of the room.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy," he said as he gestured for him to come to the front. "Please come and assist Miss Granger."

Hermione closed her eyes as she heard Draco's name come from her Professors mouth. _Merlin no, please no. _She pleaded in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut harder hoping the earth would swallow her.

Malfoy strode to the front of the room and sat next to Hermione. _So much for trying to keep my distance from her_, he thought to himself. When he took his seat he looked over at her. She had her eyes tightly shut. He wanted to laugh but instead he chose not to.

"Meditating Granger?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she jerked her head towards him. "Hardly, and even if I was it'd be none of your business," she said with an angry tone.

Draco had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. She was really touchy. Or maybe it was the fact that she truly did loathe him. "Actually, it would be my business. I am your partner now. Can't have you falling down on the job now can we?" He said smirking to himself as he flipped open his potions book.

Hermione clenched her jaw. "Trust me if I had any other choice I'd take it. I'd much rather be partnered with a Blast-Ended Skrewt than you." She said shooting him a venomous glare.

Draco grabbed his chest in mock pain. "Ouch Granger. That hurt," his fake pain turned into a smirk. "However, I really am shocked no one stepped up to be your partner. Then again most people tend to avoid working with insufferable know-it-alls."

Hermione turned away from him. She didn't understand why she let him get to her, but he always managed to. She quickly regained her composure. Her head snapped back to him. "O and I guess the reason you didn't have a partner is because your father finally decided to stop paying people to be your friend," she spat at him.

Draco was stunned by what she'd said to him. He was speechless for a moment. Her words really hit home with him. His brain went into overdrive as he searched for a retort, but he couldn't find one. After a moment of staring in silence his hand moved to her book that was lying in the middle of the table and he slid it towards her. "Page two hundred and twenty-four," he said showing no emotion in his voice at all.

Hermione felt a little bad for what she'd said to him. She could tell by his face that it'd bothered him. She didn't understand though. In the past she'd said much worse to him than that. She watched his face as he sharply slid the book to her. Hermione already knew the first potion they were expected to be working on, _Tilorosha Harmonia_, but she didn't want to start another argument or risk being called a know-it-all again.

"Yes, thanks." She said a little uncomfortably as she reached out for the book. Her hand grazed his and she felt him flinch. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. Now he probably thought he was going to catch some mudblood disease from her or something else that was completely ridiculous.

Hermione flipped her book open and they began working on their _Tilorosha Harmonia_, only talking to each other when it was absolutely necessary. It was obvious it was strictly business between the two of them.

**

* * *

**

After the 2 hour Potions lesson was over, Draco immediately snatched his book up and headed for the door. Hermione sighed and followed him out. They were halfway down the corridor when she caught up to him. "Draco, wait," she said grabbing his arm and turning him around.

Draco turned around and looked down at her. He was significantly taller than her and his eyes seemed to pierce through her. She almost wished she hadn't gone after him. She was dumbstruck for a few brief moments as she tried to organize her thoughts.

He wanted to smile at her sudden silence, but he held back. He intimidated her. He could tell and he found it amusing. "Granger," he said moving his hand in front of her face. "I haven't got all day."

Hermione snapped out of her confusion. "Yes…of course not." She said shaking her head slightly. "Umm…you didn't give me a chance to discuss the remainder of the project with you. Of course the potion won't be done until Wednesday so we won't be able to test it until then….umm…but I was thinking we could go ahead and start writing up our report." She said clutching her books to the front of her chest. "Maybe we could meet in the library after dinner tonight."

"You do realize that it's not due until Friday, right?" He said smirking at her. Of course he expected that she wouldn't want to wait until the last minute. She always had her work done as early as possible.

Hermione let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, but it'll be easier. The earlier we start then…"

"The earlier we will be finished," he finalized for her. He couldn't believe her. "Then we won't be forced to spend any more time together," he said with a bit of anger in his tone. Was it really that bad being his partner? Of course he'd made the last five years of her life a living hell but he was being nicer. Wasn't he?

"Whatever works for you, Granger," he said tartly before turning away from her.

"Draco, that's…" before she could even finish he'd turned around and stormed off. "…not what I meant," she finished softly.

* * *

"How dare he put words in my mouth," She shrieked loudly in a very frustrated tone. Hermione was pacing the Gryffindor common room, where she'd ran off every first and second year in her anger while ranting to a very amused Ginny Weasley who was sitting on the couch.

"For once in my life I was trying to be civil and he just assumes the worst! All I was going to say was it'd be better if we started working on the report earlier so we wouldn't get behind or too overwhelmed. But no..."she said raising her arms in the air. "He assumes that I just want to be rid of him."

"Don't you though," interjected Ginny.

"What?" she said as she stopped pacing for a moment finally breaking from her angry thoughts. "I mean, of course! He's Draco Malfoy! Why on earth would I want to spend time with him?"

Ginny smirked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

"O shut up," she said picking up one of the couch pillows and tossing it at her.

* * *

After dinner in the Great Hall Hermione stood up and informed Ginny she'd be in the library. Ginny smiled at her knowing that she would be meeting Malfoy. Hermione couldn't help but to glare at the face Ginny was making at her.

"I assure you this is strictly business," Hermione said reassuring her redheaded friend. She knew Ginny was gearing up to make a comment.

"So you keep saying," Ginny replied with a bigger smirk as she looked down at her plate.

Hermione huffed and looked over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table. Her eyes found the blonde boy and saw that he was talking to Pansy Parkinson and, from the looks of it, he was enjoying the conversation. Hermione felt a little tinge in her chest at the thought of it. However, she brushed it off and turned back to Ginny quickly.

"After his earlier overreaction he probably isn't going to show up anyway." With that Hermione hoisted up her what books she had and stomped out of the Great Hall. Thinking about his attitude earlier had ticked her off all over again.

**

* * *

**

Malfoy sat at the dinner table pretending to listen to what Pansy Parkinson was saying. In actuality he was just pretending to talk to her so he could glance over her shoulder at the brown haired witch that sat at the Gryffindor table. Sure he was still furious with Granger for what she'd said, or implied, earlier but his eyes still wondered to the back of her head.

Whenever Hermione stood up he saw her glance back at the Slytherin table. He felt nervous for a moment but then realized that Pansy was his decoy. He hadn't wanted Hermione to catch him twice in one day staring at her. In that moment he decided to laugh so that it would appear he was really enjoying the conversation. He saw Granger's head snap back towards the Weasley girl and he gave a triumphant grin.

_Was that jealousy? _He thought to himself.

Pansy on the other hand had been telling Draco a rather horrific experience from her past. His laughter had greatly offended her. She glared at him and socked him in the arm. The hit in the arm had broken him from his thoughts. "What the bloody hell was that for? Have you gone mad?," he shouted grabbing his arm. However, the Slytherin girl did not answer but promptly got up and fled the hall.

Draco was rubbing his arm whenever Ginny Weasley came and sat in the now empty seat across from him. His eyes went rather wide for a minute. Apparently the girl had guts. Or she was completely nutters.

Ginny smiled at him. "What, did you and Parkinson have a lovers quarrel?"

He glared at her. "What do you want Weasley?"

"In case you've suddenly acquired short term memory loss I figured that I'd remind you that Hermione is in the library, and you are supposed to be there as well." Her voice had a tinge of sarcasm in it.

"I know that," he spat at her. "However, Malfoy's are always fashionably late." He said in a less tense voice. However, in reality Draco had completely forgotten that he was suppose to meet her there. He'd been so furious by the end of their conversation he'd forgotten why she'd stopped him in the first place.

"Of course," Ginny said trying to resist rolling her eyes. She stood up and leaned over the table. "Just be sure you find your way there," she said before turning on her heel and disappearing.

_Was that her way of threatening me? _He thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione had already been in the library twenty minutes and she was getting anxious. Her parchment lay in front of her next to her closed potions book. She hadn't done a drop of work. She'd been too distracted watching the library doors, willing Draco to come through them. She didn't know why it mattered to her so much but she felt that it was important that Draco met her. Maybe it was that fact that if he came it would show her that he wasn't actually that mad at her. Either way Hermione had decided that if and when he showed up, she'd apologize to him.

Hermione continued to let her mind wonder as her eyes stayed glued to the door. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize Malfoy had entered the library until the door slammed causing him to get a death glare from Madam Pince. Draco brushed off the glare and his eyes began to scan the room for Hermione. He spotted her and started off in her direction.

Hermione sat up in her chair as her hands moved down the front of her robes in an attempt to straighten them out. She was feeling nervous. She looked around the table and flipped the potions book open quickly and picked up her quill. She didn't want it to seem like she'd been waiting on him, even though she clearly was.

When he made it to the table his shadow covered her parchment. Her breathing had seemed to pick up slightly and she stared down at the table in front of her. She knew he was probably waiting for her to notice him but she couldn't look at him just yet. She had to calm herself first.

Draco loomed over her waiting for her to respond. Hermione had to know he was standing there. He cleared his throat loudly causing her to finally look at him.

"Hello," she said with more confidence in her voice than she expected.

"Hi," he said before taking the seat across from her. "I would have been here earlier but I..." He didn't want to tell her he forgot. "…lost track of time," he finished.

"It's quite alright."Hermione said nodding. After that they were both silent for what seemed like an eternity, but really it was only a minute or two. Hermione took a deep breath. "Listen, for the sake of this assignment and our grade I'd really love it if we could just at least pretend to be civil towards one another. Furthermore, I'd like to apologize for my rudeness earlier in class."

Draco listened intently as she spoke. He nodded his head in agreement. "And do you also apologize for your rudeness after class?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione's face flushed red. Her hand twitched as she resisted the urge not to slap him. "No, I do not," she said as calmly as she could. "I was not rude after class. You put words in my mouth so technically you were rude to yourself."

Draco smirked and nodded. "Whatever you say Granger, either way I forgive you," he said looking over at her with a hint of a grin traced on his face.

Hermione shook her head laughing slightly. "Now that we have that settled, open your book and start reading up on the positive and negative effects of the potion, that way when we test it we will know what to look out for. After you've finished that you need to research the history of the potion while I work on writing up what exactly we've accomplished in class," she said before looking down at her own potions book.

"I see your bossiness hasn't faltered. That's good to know." Draco's tone was light, almost playful. Hermione could feel her cheeks redden again, this time it wasn't because of anger.

Maybe working together wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Touch Me I'm Going To Scream

_Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews. They've been really encouraging. I appreciate them more than you could ever know. I wanted to apologize for a small mistake in the last chapter. Somehow I managed to leave out the Horizontal Rule separating two of the scenes. If any of you got confused because of the scene switch I am truly sorry. I know a lot of people have told me it's no big deal but I'm terribly OCD when it comes to stuff like that. Hopefully, it won't happen again. _

_Also, another huge thank you goes out to my beta, Megan, I seriously don't know what I would do without her. She is a great editor and she offers so many amazing ideas that really help develop the story. She has a brilliant mind and she is seriously the best and I'd recommend her to ANYONE. I love her!!_

_I also wanted to apologize for the delay with this chapter I was originally aiming to get it up last Thursday but it didn't work out so sorry about that. With that said my beta and I are both college students so sometimes schoolwork can hinder progress. I'd like to apologize in advance if that happens. We try to manage both though and usually it works out well. Hopefully, the next few updates will come along quicker as the story is about to progress more and get more intense. _

_Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3. As always please leave reviews and let me know what you think. I really love hearing your thoughts on the characters and where they are going and your thoughts on everything else. Trust me the reviews are GREATLY appreciated. __ If you are a fellow author then you know just how much they are appreciated so please REVIEW!! Thanks again!!_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Touch Me I'm Going To Scream**_

As each day passed, Draco found himself straining to keep his thoughts on the task at hand. A week had passed, but to Draco it could have been an hour. He had no sense of time anymore. Draco couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. The days seemed to have an eerie fog that trickled into every corridor and seeped into every corner and crevice, keeping his mind a blur and making it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything other than the one thing he tried so desperately to forget…Hermione.

"Oi! Malfoy! DRACO MALFOY!" Blaise Zabini shouted irritably in his ear for the third time. They were supposed to be working, but he could tell Draco's mind was clearly elsewhere.

"What?!" Draco said glaring at his friend as he snapped out of his dazed state. Blaise jerked his head towards the front of the room.

**

* * *

**Hermione had never let herself become so distracted. Of course, she and Draco had finished their potion and received many compliments from Professor Slughorn, but she'd never found a school assignment to be so difficult. She knew the reason why and refused to accept it. It wasn't until the night before the assignment was due that she felt a tinge of something she couldn't describe as anything else but nerves. Every time Draco looked up at her from his work she felt an involuntary punch in her gut. Try as she might to force the feeling away, it wouldn't budge, and it was becoming harder for her to think of anything else but the pale Slytherin… Draco.

"Oi! Hermione! Hermione Granger!" Katie Bell said rather loudly in order to get her attention. Hermione sat beside her with a blank expression etched on her face. Katie could tell Hermione's mind was clearly not on Defense Against the Dark Arts, so she nudged her a little too forcibly with her elbow.

"Ow! What?" Hermione asked in the most polite tone she could muster as she finally snapped back to reality. Katie's eyes jolted to the front of the room.

* * *

Professor Snape had been staring at the Gryffindor girl and the Slytherin boy for about ten minutes. The vacant look in their eyes told him that their thoughts were not on his lesson. _No doubt they were on each other_, he thought to himself. This may be his first year as the DADA teacher, but this was in no way the first time he'd seen those exact looks in several other Hogwarts students. He wasn't naive and it didn't go without notice the excessive amount of time the two had become accustomed to spending together.

When Hermione and Draco first started working together, Professor Snape was hardly concerned with their activities. He figured they'd probably end up hexing one another into oblivion before the potion was even tested. It wasn't until he happened across them in the library that he became attracted to their association.

_On Wednesday afternoon, Draco and Hermione were hovering over the completed potion, Tilorosha Harmonia. They were looking at it curiously for what seemed like ages. Hermione glanced down at the book in her hand. _

"_Well, it says here that Tilorosha Harmonia is used by Healers around the world. Its main function is to work as a pain reducer, soothing the emotions and nourishing the spirit… The potion's appearance is of a thick, but smooth substance and should be champagne colored. In some instances the color may be as dark as mahogany or as light as ivory, depending on what size cauldron is used. As the potion simmers there will be a distinct odor of caramel and sugar. Forty-eight hours must be allotted to allow the potion to simmer. What will follow will be a puff of lilac colored smoke. Once the smoke has disappeared, the Tilorosha Harmiona will be complete and ready for use," she read verbatim from the book. She eyed the potion once more. "It looks about right to me." She said as she glanced back up at Draco._

"_Doubt your brilliance, do you Granger?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Hermione laughed a bit, letting out a small snort. "Of course not, but I do doubt yours. After all you are partly responsible for this." She said with a small smile playing on her lips. She then ladled out some of the potion into a small goblet and held it out to him._

_Draco looked from the cup to Hermione. The look on his face made her laugh slightly. He was looking at her like she'd just said she believed in Luna Lovegood's Nargles. "I'm not testing it," he said pushing her hand away from him. _

"_Oh yes, you are," she said with an amused look on her face. "It won't kill you.." She paused for a moment. "..I don't think." The look on his face made her burst out laughing. "I'm just teasing. It should be harmless and like I said before, I'm positive that we brewed it correctly. Now, open up, you."_

_Draco gave her a glare and reached out to take the goblet from her. He looked at it and then back at her. "If this kills me, I want you to know that I bloody well plan on coming back to haunt you." _

_Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics as he took a sip of the potion. She looked at him curiously, waiting for his reaction. _

_All at once Draco's hard glare relaxed into an even, composed expression. He could feel the potion working from the strains and wrinkles he constantly created in his forehead all the way down to the soles of his feet. Every twitch, every ache, including the ache in his heart, were suppressed as the potion worked its magic. He'd never felt like he did in this moment, his body calm and his mind breaking down the barriers he'd tried so hard to keep up for so long. As he continued to feel the effects of the potion, he opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful, brave, and brilliantly intelligent girl in front of him. _

_Hermione reminded herself to pay close attention as the potion began to take over so she could accurately report it in their assignment, but as she watched how the potion effected Draco, she couldn't help but think of how handsome he was and how happy she was that they'd been assigned as partners. As she witnessed his whole body release and relax, she couldn't help but wish she could reach out and touch him._

_Within the hour they'd bottled the rest of their potion and gathered their reports together so they'd be ready for submission next Potions class. "You know Granger, we don't make a bad team." He said smirking at the Gryffindor. _

_Hermione had to bend her head lower so that her hair would cover the blush that crept up her cheeks. "I guess not." She said in a low tone as she focused on the parchment in her hands. _

"_You know, maybe we'll get assigned a potion that will help you with that dreadful hair," he said pulling a piece of her frizzy brown hair playfully. _

_Hermione's head jerked up and she pushed his arm. It was a very flirty push, though she hadn't meant it to be. "Like your one to talk." She said laughing again. He gave her a playful glare and nudged her before exiting the library. Neither one of them realized that their greasy haired Professor was witnessing the whole exchange._

That day in the library, Severus Snape had clearly witnessed a bit of flirty banter. Initially it had taken him completely off guard. Hermione Granger was much too smart to get involved with the likes of Draco Malfoy. Likewise, Draco Malfoy thought himself much too superior to pursue the muggle-born. However, after witnessing the two student's constant lack of concentration, it was clear that his assumption was wrong. His eyes were now narrowed, darting from the Gryffindor to the Slytherin. The Professor was clearly unimpressed and less than happy.

Snape took two large strides forward and was standing in front of the table where Hermione and Katie sat. He bent down, placing his hands on the desk in front of her. "Miss Granger," he said in a terse voice. "I do not tolerate day dreaming in my classroom," he said through gritted teeth. "So if you would…kindly remove your head from the clouds." He said raising back up. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione looked at the Professor appalled. She knew that she wasn't paying attention but he was going a little overboard. She heard laughter from the other side of the room. She didn't even have to look to know who the laugh belonged too.

Professor Snape and Hermione's heads both shot in the direction of the laugh. Draco clearly thought her getting into trouble was amusing. He was also glad because he'd assumed he was off the hook.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, you've finally decided to join us," he said in an icy tone. The smirk left Draco's face. He wasn't fond of being called out. Hermione gave Draco a triumphant smirk and he glared at her. "Ten points from Slytherin for your inattentiveness and your outburst."

Hermione's mouth dropped open so widely it almost hit the floor. _Just ten points_, she thought angrily to herself before opening her mouth to speak. "Te.."

Professor Snape interrupted her before she could argue. "Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"

Her mouth snapped shut and she narrowed her eyes. "Not at all, Professor," she answered with ice in her own voice. Of course Snape would be unfair, he did favor the Slytherins.

The Professor turned around and made his way back to his desk and Hermione looked over at Draco, who was smirking again. She leered at him and turned back to her book. However, her heart was now strongly thumping at the sight of his smirk.

**

* * *

**Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room with her potions book close to her chest. She was headed for the library where she and Draco were supposed to meet to start working on their new potions assignment for the week.

As much as she hated to admit it, Hermione had grown rather fond of her meetings with the grey-eyed boy and looked forward to the time they spent together. Of course Draco was still egotistical, snarky, and anxious but she discovered that he was also whimsical, brilliant, and enjoyable to be around most of the time. These feelings towards him troubled Hermione. She knew she shouldn't feel so comfortable around him and that it was dangerous territory that she was treading. The logical part of her brain was constantly screaming at her, reminding her that he was Draco Malfoy and she ought not to trust him, not even for a second.

However, the logical part of her brain didn't understand. It didn't understand the warm flush that crept up her cheeks when he got too close to her or even the smile that slithered across her face at the mere thought of him. No one understood, not even she herself understood.

"Hermione," she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head towards Ginny who just had caught up with her and was now walking beside her. "I've been calling your name for ages," the red head said a little irritated and out of breath.

"Sorry, I guess I was a bit preoccupied with my thoughts," Hermione explained, laughing nervously. Ginny would flip her broomstick if she knew it was Malfoy that was playing lead in her thoughts these days.

"Seems like that's becoming a habit of yours, but not to worry," Ginny said smiling at her friend. "Where are you headed this late?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, even though she already knew the answer. Her eyes fell to Hermione's potions book.

Hermione felt the blush creep up her face as she tried to nonchalantly move the book out of sight. "O, you know, just to the library," she muttered out.

"Well, tell Malfoy I said hello. That is who you're spending all your time with these days, isn't it?" She said with a bit of sarcasm. Hermione's new founded, odd behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by the red head. Ginny was beginning to understand Hermione as Ron and Harry did, and these days, not much slid passed Ginny. It made her worry about Hermione. She didn't want her friend getting hurt, especially by Draco Malfoy.

Hermione let out a sigh of disbelief. She couldn't believe the tone Ginny was using. "Not that it's any of your business, but it's strictly a work relationship between us," she snapped at her. "It's not like I have much choice in the matter, and you know that." Hermione was a little surprised at the reciprocating tone she dished out, and by the look on Ginny's face it shocked her as well. Why was she getting so defensive?

"Hermione, I know." She said in an apologetic voice. Ginny's intention wasn't to upset her. "I just don't want you getting hurt. After all, he's a Malfoy." Ginny's voice was now dripping with concern.

"I know," Hermione said softly. "and I appreciate you looking out for me, but I assure you there is nothing to worry about."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you back in the Common Room." Ginny gave her a small smile and Hermione replied with one of her own before they both continued on their separate journeys.

* * *

After pushing through the thick crowd of his Quidditch teammates, Draco hastily made his way towards the castle. The Slytherin team had a little difficulty with some of their new plays and their practice had run longer than expected. He was now thirty minutes late for his daily rendezvous with Hermione and their potions assignment. _I'll never hear the end of this, _Draco suspected. Once he finally reached the grand front doors castle, he briskly made his way down to the Dungeons to his dormitory to collect his potions book and change out of his Quidditch gear.

As Draco descended the dungeon stairs, his path was blocked. He stopped shortly before colliding with the individual hindering his course. Draco's eyes moved from the ground upwards, cool grey eyes meeting stone black. Severus Snape stood directly in front of Draco, blocking all visible light coming from the other direction, making it difficult to see. From the light projecting behind Draco and on to Professor Snape, he could tell the Professor was giving him a rather curious look.

"Professor," Draco acknowledged, nodding curtly as he stepped around the black haired, sallow skinned professor.

"Mister Malfoy, might I have a word," Snape drawled just as Draco moved passed him.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, cursing in his head. "Great. Granger's going to bludgeon me with a textbook," he mumbled to himself before turning around to face the Professor once more.

The blonde shifted on his feet a bit impatiently as he waited for the Professor to speak. Snape's eyes bore down on him but he still said nothing as he eyed Draco for a few moments, as if he were trying to see into his thoughts. _Merlin, had Snape suddenly gone mute,_ he thought to himself. Just when Draco was about to express his irritation, Snape suddenly decided to speak.

"I couldn't help but notice the ridiculous and excessive amount of time you've been spending with Miss Granger. And while I'd like to believe that it is purely for academic reasons, my current observations tell me otherwise." He said drawing out each accusing word slowly.

Draco's face bore a confused look. He hadn't expected Snape to be questioning his personal affairs. Not that there was anything going on in the first place. Denial wrecked havoc on Draco's brain.

Snape stepped a few inches closer to him and grasped Draco's arm a little too tightly. "It would be most unwise to entertain such ideas Mister Malfoy. The consequences would be dire, considering not only who she is, but _what_ she is," he said scowling at the blonde in front of him. "You've been warned," he said with intensity.

Draco returned Snape's snide remark with one of his own. "I have no idea what you're talking about….Professor," he spat as he jerked his arm from Snape's grasp. He straightened out his clothes and stepped forward so he was nose to nose with Snape. "I'm no fool. Hermione Granger is nothing to me but a filthy mudblood. I simply tolerate her for the sake of my grade, and if you believe I have in some way overlooked that, you're sadly mistaken." He said with venom seeping through his voice.

There was silence as the student and Professor eyed one another. "Very well then," Snape said finally before swiftly turning to flee the corridor, his robes sweeping the floor on his way out.

Draco gave an exasperated sigh as he watched the Professor retreating back. Suddenly as he remembered the time, Draco turned around and came face to face with a frigid Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione had been in the library for what felt like an eternity. She'd opened her book and closed it over a dozen times. Her eyes kept wandering from the clock on the wall to the door and then back again. The longer she waited the more irritated she became. Draco had been late before but this was getting absolutely ridiculous.

After much debate Hermione decided she wasn't accomplishing anything and chose to just get up and go look for him. Surely, he had a valid excuse for being so late. She pushed herself up from the table, leaving her books, quill and parchment and informed Madam Pince she'd return shortly. Hermione then made her way to the dungeons.

During her trek to the dungeons, a war waged on in Hermione's mind. She'd stopped over a dozen times and considered turning back, but every time she'd change her mind again and continued forward. It was like something was dragging her towards the depths of the castle. When she reached the corridor that lead to the dungeons staircase she heard risen, tense voices. She knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop but her curiosity got the best of her. So, she continued forward.

Without even seeing him she recognized the DADA Professor's voice and he was talking about her. She moved closer to hear what he was saying. He was clearly angry; then again Snape was always angry. Hermione knew that he must be questioning Draco. After all Draco was the only Slytherin she associated with.

Hermione felt herself growing angry as she listened to the Professor. _Was he seriously ordering Draco to stay away from me? And exactly what am I?_ She thought irritably.

She'd heard enough. She stepped around the corner, fully intending to give the Dart Arts Professor a piece of her mind whenever she heard Draco speak up. She stopped moving and stayed quiet listening intently on what he had to say. Surely, he'd take up for her. After all they'd become friends, hadn't they?

Draco's words were not what she expected. Hermione felt like a stunning spell just shot through her chest. She'd thought they were past all this Pureblood Superiority hogwash. Her ears were ringing with that vile word, mudblood. Hermione breathed deeply, trying to hold back her frustration and tears.

Her brain was telling her feet to move, to flee before anyone could see her, but her brain wasn't making the connection. Her body went ridged and she stood there with anger, pain, and embarrassment masked on her face. All she could think was that Ginny had been right all along. She was stupid for trying to believe there was more to the pale blonde standing in front of her than what everyone thought.

Then, they were alone and his cool grey eyes met her dark brown ones. There was so much she wanted to say to him but her brain wouldn't form the words. Hermione stared at him for a moment longer and then turned on her heel to flee.

* * *

When Draco saw her standing there his breath caught in his throat. _How much did she hear?_ He wondered. By the look on her face she'd heard it all. His eyes caught hers and his body flooded with guilt. She looked angry, but even more than that she looked hurt. His heart twisted and for the first time in his life he felt a strange emotion…guilt.

Of course Draco didn't mean what he'd said about her. He was just defending himself to Snape. He'd simply retaliated out of anger. Plus, he knew that if their relationship, or whatever it was, got back to the Dark Lord they'd both suffer the consequences. All he had to do was explain this to her. Surely she'd understand.

"Hermione," he managed to mumble out and then realized she'd already fled. He stood there a moment and then did the only thing he could think of. He ran after her.

"Hermione….Hermione, please wait!" Draco called out after her as he caught up. Against her better judgment, Hermione stopped and looked directly at him. He was taken aback for a moment when he met her eyes again. Her glare was icy. He'd never seen her look so angry before and she'd been close to hexing him loads of times in the past.

"I, um..I," he couldn't seem to formulate his words under her fierce gaze.

Hermione held her hand up. "Save It, Malfoy." She said with nothing but ferocity in her voice. She refused to let the pain leak through. "You were right after all," she said letting out a harsh laugh. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You're no fool, but I bloody well am." She said trying to keep her composure the best she could. "Shame on me for thinking you were actually decent," she spat furiously. "I don't really know why I expected any different. Like Ginny said, you're a Malfoy."

Draco winced at her words. He didn't want her to be angry with him for what he'd said to Snape, because he didn't mean it. However, he refused to stand there while she took jabs at his family. His anger boiled up in him before he could control his mouth. "How dare you or that filthy blood traitor speak ill of me or my family."

Hermione huffed angrily. "Don't you dare call Ginny that," she exclaimed loudly. Before she could stop herself she'd drew her hand back and let it go, fully intending to smack him in the side of the face. However, his seeker reflexes were too quick for her and he caught her wrist; she winced at his touch. Infuriated, Hermione jerked her wrist back from his grasp. "Keep your pureblood, supremacy seeking hands off of me," she shrieked.

He advanced towards her again trying to take her hand. "If you touch me I'm going to scream," she yelled with sincerity in her voice.

He wanted to mock her and say he could always use a silencing charm on her, but he didn't want to provoke her further. His anger started to simmer down and he was thinking clearly again. "I would leave if you'd just listen to me for a damn minute," he shouted at her.

"Why? So you can insult me and my friends some more? No thank you, Malfoy," when she spoke his name her voice was full of disgust.

"You're being unreasonable," he said quickly, trying not to think about the vile tone she used when she spoke his name.

"And you're being a prat," she fired back at him just as quickly. "And as far as I'm concerned our 'truce' is over," she continued on speaking in a rush. "Next time you want to say something about me, say it to me instead of being a coward and speaking ill of me behind my back. Furthermore…"

"I didn't mean it," Draco blurted out interrupting her little tirade. His voice lowered. "I was trying to protect you…I was trying to protect…us," he managed to mumble out.

_Protect me from what?_ _Snape?_ She thought. Snape really wasn't that scary, and it wasn't like losing house points was that dangerous. She wanted so badly to just give in to him but she just couldn't. Her heart was twisting with pain. "No, Draco," she said softly. "You just want to protect your grade, remember?" she said mocking the words he'd said earlier. Hermione knew she'd have to get away from him soon. Her anger was subsiding and she knew she'd be too weak to hold back the tears that she refused to let him see her cry.

The blonde and brunette both remained silent for what seemed like ages. Hermione took a deep breath. "We have to check the potion on Thursday. We can finish our reports then as well and then we won't have to look at one another until next week." Her voice was all business. With their previous assignment, they'd spread it out over a number of days which ensured they'd spend some time together every day. Now she wasn't sure she could be around him at all.

Draco opened his mouth to object but she wouldn't allow it. "Goodbye, Draco," she said softly. He hated the finality in her voice. Before he knew what he was doing he'd reached out and grabbed her hand. To his surprise, she didn't scream.

"I wish you would believe me," he said searching her eyes for some sort of reaction. He was hoping he'd see forgiveness, but he was disappointed.

Her eyes looked down at their touching hands. She looked back up at him. "I wish that I could," she said, her voice breaking as she spoke. She looked into his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before…remorse.

Just when she thought that maybe she could forgive him, his words sounded in her ears once again. She winced as she closed her eyes for a brief second. She pulled her hand away from his, turned from the boy who shattered her heart, and walked away with as much dignity as she could muster.


	4. Everybody

_Authors Note: First and foremost thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Reviews are very encouraging and I really can't stress enough how much I appreciate them. The more specific you are when you review the better. I thrive on them so thank you so much!! You seriously make my day when you review. Reviewing also encourages the updates to come faster. _

_Secondly, I'd like to send out an enormous apology for the delay in updates. I had a ton of deadlines all at once then when they were out of the way a lot of other things came up. I'm really super sorry. In order, to prevent this from happening again I've continued to write the next few chapters so that I'm ahead. I'm hoping to stay ahead in order to get a new chapter up every week or two depending on how far I decide to spread them out. _

_Thirdly, I haven't heard any complaints about this yet but I figured I'd go ahead and address it. At this point and time in the story everything is still being set up so not a lot of "action" has happened but that's going to change very soon. Before you can build a great story you have to lay a solid foundation so that's what I'm trying to do but I assure you things are going to REALLY pick up very soon. We are going to get into more emotional and deeper and darker things._

_Lastly, I'd like to give another huge thanks to my beta Megan. She's wonderful!!_

_For everyone that has been patient thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review it!! Even if you don't enjoy it still review!! I'd still like to know your thoughts even if they are negative. Thanks again. _

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Everybody**_

There was a low buzz of very soft murmurs dancing around the Hogwarts library. Students from various houses were scattered about, positioned over their books and talking in hushed tones – no doubt trying their hardest to make as little noise as possible in order to satisfy Madam Pince. However, none of the students were succeeding quite as well as the two that were perched across the library making absolutely no noise at all.

The two students sat opposite one another on the desolate side of the library in complete silence while they poured over the advanced potion books that lay in front of them. Hermione and Draco had been there an hour, during which time both students' eyes had remained etched on to the pages that lay before them. Their concentration was so intense it was almost as if they were scared the words would scramble out of the book if they dared look away. It'd been three weeks since their altercation. Three long weeks which also now marked the last time they'd had a proper conversation with one another.

After the blow-up, Hermione and Draco continued to meet in the library daily though most of their meetings were conducted in utter silence. All that could be heard was the sound of rustling pages, quills on parchment and the occasional instructions that Hermione would grumble out. All the laughing, playful banter and casual conversation there once was had disappeared and was now nonexistent. Needless to say, they only spoke when it was absolutely necessary.

Hermione initially attempted to rid herself and Draco of the awkwardness by pleading with Professor Slughorn to allow a partner swap. However, considering that their first potion was brewed to perfection and their reports had received top marks the Professor claimed that it'd be daft to break up such a promising pair. Of course, Hermione continued to protest but in the end realized it was a lost cause and grudgingly decided to concede. Thus, the silence commenced.

Staring down at the open book in front of him, Draco willed his eyes to stay on the page. He wanted to look up at the bushy haired girl across the table so badly and say something, anything at all, but he refused to be the one to break the silence. He'd lost count of how many times he'd apologized and still she chose not to accept it and he refused to seem desperate. However, the silence had been suffocating him for three weeks now and he didn't think he could endure another minute. The tension was so thick it made it difficult for him to think about anything other than her.

Without realizing it Draco began to methodically thrum his long, pale fingers against the table as he continued to read the same sentence several times over in his head. _Amortentia is the most effective love potion in the world which causes the drinker to be greatly infatuated or obsessed with the giver of the potion, _he recited repeatedly in silence_. _His mind immediately slipped to Hermione once again. _I ought to slip __Granger__ some Amortentia…then she'd be craving to talk to me, _he thought with a small smirk.

"Draco!" Hermione bellowed irritably.

The sound of his name coming from her lips startled him. He looked panic stricken for a moment. Had he said what he was thinking out loud? Or had she performed Legilimency on him? He hadn't really meant to think it. Draco knew he'd better set it right quickly before she hexed him into next term. He opened his mouth to explain, but before he could utter a word she'd begun to speak again.

"Could you please halt the infernal tapping," she said through clenched teeth in a slightly irritated tone. Her eyes darted from his face to his drumming fingers.

In his mind he breathed a sigh of relief as his lips twitched into a small smile. His grin was full of both amusement and triumph. He'd unknowingly coaxed Hermione into speaking to him and he relished it.

"Sorry," he said back swiftly.

Hermione nodded curtly and resumed reading. Draco ducked his head back to his book and waited about five minutes before he started rapping his fingers against the table once more – this time intentionally. He truly enjoyed getting a rise out of her. Her teeth would clench, her cheeks would flush and smoldering embers would soon be dancing in her eyes. It wouldn't be long now. He heard the thump of her quill being slammed on the table before she even spoke.

"Draco," she grumbled out between her already clenched teeth – boy he loved hearing her angrily say his name.

The blonde slowly brought his eyes up to hers and tried his hardest not to smile. However, by the increasingly torturous look that was spreading across Hermione's face, he knew that he'd failed miserably. His smile quickly faded and he knew he must correct the situation. "Sorry, hab..."

Hermione held her hand up before he could finish his statement. "Since you're insistent on driving me absolutely mental, I think it's best if we be done for the day." She stood up and gathered her book and parchments as quickly as possible. "Good evening," she said nodding at him before striding off.

"Hermione…" he said standing up, "…wait" he finished in a softer tone as he watched her retreating back.

Draco sighed as he ruffled his hands through his blonde hair. He noticed there were a few first years staring at him from a nearby table. "Don't you have studying to do?!" he huffily spat at them. They quickly looked away and Draco jerked his book up and sauntered out of the library.

**

* * *

**After flinging her over-stuffed school bag on to her four-poster bed Hermione let out a long, overdue, frustrated scream. She then plopped down on the bed's edge and huffed loudly blowing a piece of loose hair out of her face. She couldn't believe that she'd once again let Draco Malfoy get the best of her. She could still recall the irritating smirk he had plastered across his smug little face. He was purposefully trying to provoke her into speech and she'd fallen right into it. After she'd done so well keeping her mouth closed – though not without difficulty – the past three weeks.

Even though Hermione was trying her hardest to stay mad at Draco, she couldn't seem to keep the thought of him out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was his face – with those brilliant stone grey eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin topped off with his very Malfoyish grin. She didn't understand why thoughts of him continued to invade her brain. He'd proved to be exactly what she knew him to be all along – a sneaky, untrustworthy, git. Any logical person would be disturbed by the mere thought of him, yet Hermione somehow wasn't. In fact, it was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to continue giving him the cold shoulder. She'd even considered accepting his apology on numerous occasions, but a nagging and prideful part of her still wouldn't allow it.

"Get it together, Granger," she muttered to herself out loud as she took a few deep breaths.

"He's a lying, sleazy, filthy little ferret." She said rubbing her temples hard. "Who's extremely good looking." She winced as she repeated the words out loud.

"No. He's vile, evil and malicious wrapped in cold, pale, Slytherin skin." She said loudly as she continued to debate with herself. "_Beautiful, smooth, pale, Slytherin skin,"_ the voice in the back of her head contradicted.

"No, no, no he's the devil," she said shaking her head quickly. "He's the enemy." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Who's the devil?" called a voice behind her.

Hermione let out a small squeal and jumped as she turned around to face her red headed friend. "What!? Uh… Nothing. I was just talking to myself," she replied a bit too excitedly.

Ginny's eyebrow quirked as she grinned. "Do you do that often? Because it's a bit creepy, and unless you plan on chatting up here with yourself all night I suggest you get up and come with me to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Ha Ha," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her wand and potions book in order to make her way to the Great Hall with Ginny. She was relieved that her friend hadn't cross-examined her for more information.

* * *

Slumped in one of the high-backed chairs of the Slytherin common room, Draco sat staring into the crackling fire that blazed beneath the elaborately carved hearth. His face remained stoic, clearly lost in thought, as he watched the embers dance around the flames.

Draco didn't understand how one person could leave him in such a state of flurry in a matter of weeks. Before he was partnered with Hermione, Draco had been perfectly content with his life and his choices. Now, everything had gone topsy-turvy and it was all Hermione's fault. She'd shown him for a brief moment what it'd be like to have a true friend. She'd given him the benefit of the doubt, and in return he'd left her disappointed and offended. He suddenly felt that ever increasing dull pang of lonesomeness deep in the pit of his stomach. However, the loneliness was soon replaced with another emotion – anger. Draco was angry that she'd so easily abandoned him, leaving him feeling weak and pathetic. _"She should have at least given me a second chance,"_ he thought to himself. Despite the fact that he was berating her in his head he couldn't help but grin at the thought of her. _"I must be going __absolutely bonkers__,"_ he thought. From a very young age Draco had become a master of compartmentalizing his emotions. Now he was flipping through his emotions faster than a passing bludger in the heat of a Quidditch match.

The blonde leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "Shake if off, Draco! Hermione's an annoying little know-it-all, not to mention a Gryffindor! And worst of all, she's Scar-head and Weasel's best friend." He groaned into his hands. _"She's also smart, a bit charming, and extremely beautiful when she's angry," _the voice in his head disputed.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." He said loudly to himself as he sat straight in the chair.

Not a second later Blaise Zabini entered the Slytherin common room and traipsed towards Draco. "So, what did you do to get the mudblood's knickers in a twist?" He sneered as he plopped down in the chair closest to Draco's. "I saw you two in the corner while I was snatching some Fizzing Whizzbees from a second year. The troll looked narked off when she tore out of the library. You know, I bet she…"

Blaise continued to speak, insulting Hermione at every opportunity, but the last word Draco comprehended was 'mudblood.' He immediately felt a surge of uncontrollable rage well up inside of him at the sound of his housemate's degrading words. His face contorted into a scowl as he gripped the wand lying inside his pocket so tightly his knuckles turned white and his hand began to shake. In order to suppress his desire to hex the bits off Blaise, Draco remained silent. He wanted to defend her, but he didn't. After all, Hermione wasn't even speaking to him at the moment. Why should he?

"I don't know, Blaise, but I don't really see how it's any of your business," Draco finally mumbled out before standing up. "I'm going to dinner." He said retreating as quickly as he could to the Great Hall.

* * *

In the Great Hall Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table across from Katie Bell, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Flanked on her left and right side were Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. The six Gryffindor students were all laughing as Dean reenacted a horrific but comical scene that involved Professor Flitwick, a rather disheveled Seamus, and an Accio charm that went wrong.

"I didn't know Flitwick was standing behind his desk! You know, he's not exactly the tallest teacher here. If I'd known I probably wouldn't have summoned his massive Master copy Charms textbook to my desk now would I?" Seamus tried to convince his fellow Gryffindor classmates.

"I don't know, Seamus. I mean, you did try to change water to rum in our first year, and you know how well that turned out." Dean couldn't help himself.

The whole group was laughing in an uproar at the memory. Though Hermione was laughing, she felt a spasm of guilt in her chest as she thought of Harry and Ron. Her laughter died out long before the ones ringing around her. There she was, sitting comfortably, surrounded by friends, safe in Hogwarts castle while her boys were off risking their lives to save the Wizarding World from the clutches of the Dark Lord. Suddenly, she felt incredibly worthless.

The first two weeks they'd been gone Hermione questioned Dumbledore daily for news, but she'd always returned from the Professor's office none the wiser. Eventually, her own problems became the center of her attention and she'd pushed the thoughts of her friend's whereabouts and their safety to the back of her mind. Now that she was thinking about it, she felt extremely selfish.

Pushing her unfinished Yorkshire pudding away from her - she'd lost her appetite - she stood up forcing a smile on her face. "Well, I've got loads of studying to do. I'll see you all back in the common room." As she evacuated the Great Hall, a pair of gray eyes followed her out of the double doors.

After entering the corridor just outside the Great Hall, Hermione found herself plummeting quickly towards the hard stone floor. Right before she hit, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her by the waist and hoist her back to her feet. She looked down to find a string of extendable ears wrapped around her feet. Turning her head she saw the two culprits, obviously first years, running as fast as their small feet would carry them down the foyer.

"Ten points from you both," she yelled loudly as their backs disappeared around the corner.

She then realized that there were hands still latched to her waist. She looked up and saw none other than Cormac McLaggen's frisky grin staring back at her. She wanted to roll her eyes but instead decided to show her gratitude. "Thank you," she said trying to wriggle out of his embrace to no avail.

"No problem, Granger," he said as his smirk spread wider across his pompous face. He pulled her closer and moved his hand lower stopping only inches from her bottom. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but before she could a menacing voice came from somewhere behind McLaggen. Recognizing it, she froze.

Draco, having deserted the Slytherin table to pursue Hermione, had the tip of his wand pressed into the back of McLaggen's neck. Seeing Cormac's hands all over Hermione had brought out a possessive side of Draco he didn't know he'd had. "McLaggen," he spat out the name with venom in his voice. "Kindly remove your hands from my… Hermione," he finished quickly. _"Damn! Why did I just say my Hermione?!" _He instantly rebuked his choice of words. He hoped no one noticed.

"Your Hermione?" Cromac, Hermione, and to Draco's dismay, Pansy Parkinson said all in unison. Draco's eyes darted over his shoulder and saw Pansy standing just in front of the castle entrance, waiting for an explanation, arms crossed with a wretched scowl on her face. He knew he should be worried for his reputation, but at the moment he didn't seem to care. He looked back at Cormac and saw that he'd let go of Hermione and was trying to take a step away from her. After seeing this, his hand loosened the grip on his wand and he lowered it only a fragment.

"I didn't know you two were together," Cormac said raising a questioning eyebrow at Hermione. She opened her mouth to object but Draco piped up first. Draco didn't know where this sudden boldness came from but he couldn't seem to control his brain or his tongue.

"Well, I hope it's clear to you now. So how about moving along while you're still in one piece." He heard Pansy shriek in surprise behind him. She'd of course been expecting him to deny the accusation. Draco took a few steps towards Cormac and spoke in a low chafed tone. "I better not ever see your repulsive hands on her again, especially so close to her lower extremities." His tone was deadly.

Draco didn't even wait for a response from Cormac. He could see the fury in Hermione's face and knew she was about to spew. He didn't want her making a scene in front of their two housemates, especially since he'd lied, so he took two long strides towards her and seized her by the arm. His pale fingers gripped her arm firmly as he hauled her to a deserted corridor.

"Let go of me," she shrieked the entire time as she struggled against him. After seeing that her attempts were useless she stopped wrestling him. She thought about pulling out her wand and giving him a good hexing, but concluded that would only make the situation worse. When he finally stopped and loosened his grip she jerked her arm away from him.

"That was extremely rude. I could have walked on my own, you know. I have two perfectly capable feet that don't need your guidance." She said rubbing the arm where his hand had been.

"Are you okay?" He said looking at her a bit concerned. His face looked so calm. It startled her a bit.

She let out a disgruntled laugh. "Am I okay? I would say I'm okay if you hadn't just embarrassed the living daylights out of me. Have you gone mad?" She said gaping at him.

"You do realize that by telling that cow Pansy Parkinson that we're dating you've practically told the entire school." Her voice was a bit high and squeaky as she unconsciously stepped closer to him. "I wouldn't be surprised if we were on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow… And, _your_ Hermione?" She inquired, quirking her eyebrow. "I hadn't realized you'd purchased me."

Yes, she was furious with him, but she couldn't suppress the dancing pixies that filled her stomach when she thought about Draco calling her his Hermione.

"I meant to say my potions partner Hermione," he interjected quickly though he knew it was a weak lie.

"You are absolutely ridiculous," Hermione said as she continued to scold him. "And for the record, you shouldn't have intruded in the first place. I'm perfectly…" She didn't get to finish because Draco had interrupted. _Capable of handling myself, _she finished in thought.

"O, I shouldn't have intruded," Draco bellowed at her. He was furious now. To him it sounded like she was enjoying McLaggen's hands all over her.

"I didn't think you were the type of girl who liked getting pawed on in the middle of the corridor like a common whore." He spat back at her, voice full of rage.

Hermione's mouth fell open. She was dumbstruck for a few moments and before she knew what she was doing she'd raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Seeing the fury flicker fast across his face Hermione scrambled for her wand, but wasn't quick enough. Before she knew it he'd seized her once again.

Shaking with rage Draco retaliated by snagging Hermione's wrist and firmly shoving her against the wall. He pinned her arm over her head with his fingers still tightly wrapped around her thin carpus. His body melted against hers as his grey eyes met her brown ones. Suddenly, all his animosity retreated. His anger was replaced with a new emotion – desire. Draco's heart thumped wildly, urging his lips forward to meet hers. He couldn't explain what had come over him.

Hermione stood limply, pressed against the wall. Her stomach was flip flopping at the close proximity of his warm, hard body. Initially she thought she was done for. However, now that she was looking into his eyes, she could see no trace of anger at all. In fact what she did see in his eyes frightened her more than his anger ever could – lust. Draco inched closer to her and her heart picked up speed. She could hear it thudding loudly in her ears and she was certain he could hear it to.

"Hermione, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione and Draco quickly sprang apart. Ginny, just noticing their close proximity, looked from Hermione to Draco and back to Hermione. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked hesitantly not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"No, no, of course not," said Hermione as she straightened out her robes. She gave a sideways glance to Draco who was peering at her out of the corner of his eye.

Ginny stood dazed for a moment, deciphering if she wanted to further question Hermione, then shook her head. "Alright then… Professor McGonagall just delivered a message to me. She said that Professor Dumbledore needs to see us in his office right away."

Students were now beginning to make their way down the once empty corridor. Hermione's mind was still racing and it took her a minute to comprehend what Ginny was saying. "Right, of course," she said nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the library." She said inclining her head towards Draco. Hermione knew her face was terribly flushed and was embarrassed to look directly at him.

"See you then," he replied softly to Hermione and then nodded at Ginny before turning on his heel.

"Oi! Out of the way!" They heard him yell down the hall as he pushed his way through a throng of second years.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny made small talk on their way to Professor Dumbledore's office, anxious to know what the meeting was about. Obviously, Pansy hadn't spread Hermione and Draco's dating rumor yet. Hermione figured it was probably because she wanted to start by telling her Slytherin housemates first. Luckily, Ginny hadn't ambushed her with questions about the scene she'd walked in on either. Maybe she could sense Hermione's embarrassment and was choosing to ignore it for her friend's sake.

"Why do you think the Professor wants to see us?" Hermione asked as they reached the stone gargoyle that lead to the Headmasters office.

"I have no idea," said Ginny shrugging.

"Acid Pops," Hermione said brightly and the stone gargoyle began to move. She was feeling much more comfortable now than she did five minutes ago.

When they reached the office door Hermione held her hand up to knock, but before she could the door popped open and the Headmasters voice rang out. "Ah Miss Granger, Miss Weasley please do come in."

As Hermione and Ginny both entered into the room they found Professor Dumbledore staring at his Pensieve. Dumbledore came around to sit on the other side of his desk, beaming at the sight of them. He stood up and gestured for them to sit down. "Please, have a seat." The girls sat down as the headmaster offered them a bowl of sweets. "Lemon drops?"

"No thank you, professor," they said in unison.

"Very well then," he replied slowly as he rested the bowl back on his desk. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've summoned you here this late in the evening. Mister Weasley," he called over his shoulder. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Was Ron back? If so, where was Harry? Just when she was about to panic Ginny's older brother, Bill Weasley, emerged from the shadows.

Ginny beamed at Bill as she got up and hugged him tightly. However, Hermione's face was flushed with confusion. She didn't understand why she was called here if Ginny was just receiving a visit from her brother. Hermione wiped the confusion off her face long enough to stand up and hug Bill herself.

"It's wonderful to see you Bill. How's Fleur?" She said giving him a sideways smile.

"She's well. Her English is rapidly improving. You'd be impressed." He retorted with the famous Weasley lopsided grin before glancing over at Dumbledore.

Hermione shifted on her feet as the room went silent. She was about to start her inquisition when Professor Dumbledore began to speak. "Bill has brought some interesting news," he said speaking in a soft voice. "News that I think will be of great interest to both of you." He inclined his head toward Bill to continue where he left off.

"I've come to inform the Professor that I've recently seen Harry and Ron."

With horrified looks on their faces both Ginny and Hermione spoke at the same time. "Are they…"

Bill held his hand up to stop them and let out a small chuckle. "They are both fine. They have a bit of bumps and bruises and were looking a bit thin. Mum wasn't too happy about that." He said, wincing as he remembered his mother's shouts. "But other than that they are in good condition. They've had some slight hang ups, which is why they haven't returned yet. And since they can't exactly send anything by owl I volunteered to report to Dumbledore."

Hermione and Ginny both let out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding. Both girls felt lighter knowing that the boys were okay.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione muttered to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Well, I really best be off. Fleur is waiting up for me." Bill said before saying goodbye to the Professor.

"I'll walk you to the door," Ginny said standing up and escorting her brother out.

Hermione sat in the chair a few moments longer. As she watched Ginny give her big brother a huge hug a nagging question developed and was on the tip of her tongue. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to ask the Professor or not. She'd decided to let it go when the Headmaster spoke.

"Miss Granger, is there something on your mind you'd like to share with me?" He said beaming at her as his light blue eyes flickered over his half moon spectacles.

Hermione straightened up in her chair, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Professor, do you think it's possible for people to change? Say if a person's been corrupt all their life and has done loads of atrocious things, is it possible for them to truly become good and be honorable?"

"Ah, you see, believe it or not we all have good and bad in us and the ability to be either one. However, it all comes down to our choices." The Professor then let out a deep sigh before continuing. "Though, some are born into unfortunate situations where it need not matter what path they chose because there are always others who are insistent on choosing the path for them." He said bending his head down and giving her a knowing look.

Hermione couldn't help but to blush a bit. She was sure he knew she was inquiring about Draco. She had no clue how he knew, but he knew. Then again Dumbledore was very keen and always aware of everything.

"Friendship, trust and loyalty go a long way Miss Granger. You'd be surprised just how influential it can be. It has the ability to pull people out of very grim places." His face was serious and his eyes were surveying her intently. "Some just need a little more guidance than others."

He leaned forward on his desk. "Do you recall anything I said at the end-of-term feast your fourth year?"

Surely, she could recall something. She remembered just about everything the Professor said at the feasts. She closed her eyes for a moment, recalling what was spoken and tried to find what he said that would be significant to their current conversation. Then it hit her. "You were talking about," she paused, "Voldemort and you said '_His gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust-'_"

"Of course," she said softly, more to herself than Dumbledore. Realization was finally hitting her. She knew that soon she'd have to make a choice. She looked up and saw the Professor smiling at her, giving her a wink and she smiled back him.

"Thank you Professor. For everything," she said smiling once more before rising on her feet.

As Hermione and Ginny made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione mulled over her conversation with the Professor and concluded that she wasn't a Gryffindor out of chance, she was a Gryffindor because she had courage and nerve. She knew what she wanted, or better, who she wanted. Now she just had to work out how to get it.


End file.
